Supernatural: ¿Sam? ¿Sam Winchester?
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Spankfic sobre el universo Supernatural. Sam / Dean de adolescentes y John lidiando con los típicos problemas de adolescentes mientras intenta mantenerlos con vida. contiene nalgadas / azotes /spank/ de menores, si no le gusta esa temática no pierda el tiempo leyéndolo.


Sam no era un chico problemático, no al menos en la escuela, siempre se había llevado muy bien con sus compañeros a pesar de ser "el nuevo" demasiadas veces y sus maestros solo decían puras maravillas de él. Así que cuando el teléfono sonó y John reconoció la voz de la secretaria de dirección de la escuela que iban los chicos, asumió que Dean se había vuelto a meter en algún problema. Así que cuando la secretaria dijo Samuel en vez de Dean, John tuvo que parapdear varias veces para asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

\- **¿Samuel?** (a pesar del uso completo de su nombre, no había enojo sino contradicción en la cara de su padre)

\- **Sí, señor** (dijo bajando la cabeza)

\- **Señor Winchester, por favor pase** (salió el director de la escuela al encuentro de John antes incluso de que Sam pudiera decir "hola". John entró en el despacho había estado allí en dos ocasiones, cuando inscribió a los muchachos a mediados de curso y cuando tuvo que entregar un justificante para disculpar a Dean que debía ausentarse por dos días consecutivos sin justificar) **, jovencito, quédese ahí, después ya se le llamará** (le dijo el director a Sam poniéndose de repente serio)

\- **Sí, señor** (si algo tenía inculcado a fuego lento Sam Winchester era el respeto al rango).

\- **Lamento haberlo sacado de su trabajo, pero me temo que las circunstancias lo exigen** (el director dijo nada más cerrar la puerta y le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento. John que se mostraba claramente molesto por estar allí se sentó, dejando caer un profundo suspiro de fastidio más propio de un adolescente que de un padre). **Esta escuela tiene la política de 0 tolerancia a los abusones. Y Samuel hoy rebasó la raya de…**

\- **¿Disculpe? Sam, mi Sam, el niño que está ahí sentado con cara de perrito perdido?** (dijo parpadeando varias veces sin acabar de entender lo que le decía)

\- **Sí, señor, comprendo que a los padres les cueste creer que sus hijos son los causantes de las quejas y que acorde la maestra de Sam, Sam sea un niño tranquilo, obediente y participe pero yo mismo fui testigo** (dijo tranquilamente el director. Para John Winchester quizás no fuera el pan de cada día ser llamado a la oficina del director pero desgraciadamente para el director si que era el pan de cada día el tener que hacer ese tipo de entrevistas con los padres de sus alumnos)

\- **¿Qué hizo?** (dijo John intentando mantener su carácter a raya)

\- **Atacó a otro alumno. Un puñetazo. Hubo que poner puntos. Los padres del otro alumno querían interponer cargos, afortunadamente entraron en razón y han dejado que la escuela se encargue de las repercusiones de la agresión** (John escuchaba al director y estaba deseando de levantarse y darle el mismo un puñetazo. No soportaba de la manera que estaba hablando de su hijo. ¡De Sam! Como si Sam fuera un delincuente y nada más alejado de la realidad).

\- **¿Y no le preguntaron la razón porque pegó a ese otro chico?**

\- **Por supuesto. Pero él se negó a contestar. Supongo que no hay razones suficientemente buenas para justificar una acto de tal violencia** (John estaba a milésimas de milímetros de saltar y partirle la cara a ese tipo estirado).

\- **Está expulsado ¿No? ¿Cuántos días?**

\- **No, señor Winchester. En esta escuela no somos partidarios de la analfabetización precisamente** (John abrió mucho los ojos, sabía que aquello iba por haber sacado a Dean dos días). **Cuando inscribió a sus hijos se le dio un libreto con toda la información de esta escuela**.

\- **Lo sé.**

\- **Pues como dice en ese libreto que le dimos en el apartado de faltas, pone cuando el alumno deba ser corregido con un castigo proporcional a la falta cometida** (recitaba el director y John intentaba asumir todas aquellas palabras lo más rápidamente posible). **Y cuando se trate de una falta grave el correctivo podrá ser la expulsión o el castigo físico ante el padre tutor pertinente**. (John dio una especie de exhalación, ahora entendía que hacía allí y toda la pose tan estirada del director).

\- **Entiendo** (dijo bastante seco)

\- **Como decía antes, esta escuela no es partidaria de…**

\- **Ahórrese la charla** (le interrumpió **). Somos de Texas, esta no es la primera escuela que van donde utilizan la pala. Además no creo que ni usted, ni yo, ni mi chico queramos dilatar más esto ¿no?**

\- **Por supuesto** (dijo entre aliviado y molesto. Aliviado porque el hombre no le montara una escenita y molesto porque de la actitud de aquel hombre buen parecía que estuviera dándole ordenes en su propio despacho **). Por la edad del chico y por ser su primera falta, solo serán 10. Pero como ya le he dicho a Samuel aunque en esta escuela no creamos en la analfabetización eso no implica que ante reiterados casos de violencia acabemos por expulsar al alumno conflictivo, pero eso si, de forma definitiva.**

\- **Entiendo hablaré con mi hijo cuando llegue a casa** (John siguió con las respuestas secas y tajantes)

\- **En ese caso ¿Si le parece? Procederemos con el castigo** (John asintió con la cabeza. El director se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y con un ligero movimiento del dedo índice le indicó a Sam que entrara. Samuel lo miró asustado pero se levantó de la banqueta y entró en el despacho. Lo primero que hizo fue estudiar el lenguaje corporal de su padre. No era bueno nada bueno. Estaba muy pero que muy muerto. John Winchester estaba en tensión, puños apretados, músculos maxilares tensos y mirada gélida. Sam reconocía demasiado bien esos signos, su padre estaba algo más que enfadado o molesto, estaba rabioso). **Su padre ya está al corriente de lo sucedido hoy** (el director se dirigió a Sam, mientras colgaba su americana en el perchero y se remangaba la manga derecha de su camisa) **también le he informado del castigo que le será impartido** (Sam se puso rojo como un tomate). **Así que procedamos, manos sobre el escritorio e inclínese** (dijo el director y descolgó la vieja pala d educación de la pared donde estaba colgada. Sam al pasar al lado de su padre lo miró de reojo y tragó saliva. Temía que cuando el director acabara su padre le pidiera prestada la pala y le diera tal paliza que estuviera el resto de la semana sin poder sentarse. Dean le había dicho que una vez papá se lo había hecho a él). **Deberá contarlos en voz alta y a continuación decir "gracias, señor". Cuando lleguemos al 10, se le dará unos minutos para recomponerse, podrá ir al baño si lo desea, y después se le dará un pase de pasillo para que regrese a sus clases.** ( Sam escuchaba atentamente, para él aquella era la primera vez en ser atizado en la escuela, aunque lo había escuchado decenas de veces de los labios de Dean no por eso se le hacía menos raro. Ese tipo que apenas conocía le iba a zurrar y ahí estaba su padre mirándolo serenamente, como si fueran las noticias del medio día) **¿Preparado?** (la voz del director sonaba demasiado amable para llevar una pala en la mano)

\- **Sí, señor** ( y Sam tomó aire preparado para recibir la primera estocada)

\- **PLACK** (Sam apretó fuerte los dientes no pensaba ponerse a llorar allí delante de aquel hombre, además aunque aquel palazo había dolido en serio, desgraciadamente su trasero no era nuevo en eso de recibir golpes)

\- **Uno, gracias señor** (dijo intentando sonar sosegado pero su respiración le delataba. El director contó hasta cinco antes de dar el siguiente golpe).

\- **PLACK** (el director le dio un poco más de intensidad, Sam cerró los ojos , así que iba a ser del tipo in crescendo pues no las tenía todas con él porque aunque estaba aliviado que el director no tuviera el brazo de su padre no sabía como exactamente sería el decimo golpe)

\- **Dos, gracias señor** (dijo rápidamente para que siguiera con el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto y así tener ya la mitad del castigo fuera. Pero el director esta vez contó hasta siete antes de dar el tercer golpe).

\- **PLACK …**

\- **…10, gracias señor** (Sam hubiera querido aguantar el castigo como un héroe como estaba seguro que Dean lo hubiera hecho, pero justo cuando quedaban dos golpes, las lágrimas le traicionaron y aunque no sollozo ni se puso a balbucear disculpas y pedir clemencia como solía hacer cuando su padre lo castigaba, ahí estaban las lágrimas en sus mejillas y en el suelo del despacho del director, que le demostraban que él jamás sería el buen soldado que su padre tanto deseaba).

\- **Ya puede levantarse, y cuando crea que puede y si desea, ir al aseo de la secretaria** (dijo el director un minuto después de la último golpe mientras volvía a colocar la pala en su sitio) Si desea tener unas palabras a solas con su hijo (dijo, ahora hablando con John) **les puedo dejar unos minutos a solas yo ahora tengo que**

\- **Debo de regresar al trabajo** (dijo levantándose apresuradamente). **Ya hablaremos en casa** (John le dijo muy serio a Sam y le estrechó la mano al directo **). Siento que mi hijo le haya causado tantas molestias, no volverá a pasar, tiene mi palabra** (Sam sabía perfectamente que su padre había dicho aquello para dejarle claro que ahí no se había acabado su calvario).

\- **No me cabe duda** (aquel no era el primer padre "soldado" con que trataba, el director decidió acompañarlo hasta la misma salida de la escuela. Sam se lavó la cara en el lavamanos del baño de secretaria y al ver su cara reflejada en el espejo se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros sabrían que había llorado y viniendo del despacho del director no hacía falta ser un detective para llegar a la conclusión que le habían atizado a base de bien. Aquel era sin duda uno de los peores días de su vida. La escuela siempre había sido su único remanso de paz, su oasis en medio del desierto, y por culpa de aquel gilipuertas ahora hasta eso se le había fastidiado. Su vida era una auténtica porquería)

A pesar de lo que Sam se hubiera esperado, nadie le dijo nada, nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre si "visita" al despacho del director. Solo hubo un pequeño comentario de su amigo Ralph, y fue más un alago que otra cosa. Y es que el bocazas de Jared Stone hacía tiempo que se había ganado el desprecio de la mayoría de sus compañeros y sino fuera porque todos le temían ya le habrían cerrado su bocaza hacía ya tiempo. Pero Sam no se sentía como un héroe o como un justiciero. Solo se sentía como un solemne idiota. Cuantas veces había visto a su padre darle la bronca a Dean por eso mismo, por pelearse por defender al más débil. Y siempre que pasaba Sam pensaba que su hermano era bien idiota, un héroe sí, pero idiota de remate. Y un idiota con el trasero todo marcado.

Al marcar las cuatro, Sam agarró su mochila y arrastró sus píes hasta la salida, sabía perfectamente que era lo que le esperaba en cuanto llegara a apartahotel. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento Dean como siempre lo esperaba con esa estúpida sonrisa de triunfador que tan bien le quedaba. Sam sin mediar ni una palabra subió al coche y agarró el libro que estaba leyendo y empezó a leer. Dean sabía perfectamente que era lo que había pasado, aquella no era una escuela muy grande, así que casi se enteró a tiempo real, de la bronca entre su hermano y el hijo mayor de Ted y después vio a su padre con su pocos amigos pasar por el pasillo. Blanco y en botella. Así que Dean puso la música y dejó tranquilo a su hermano, no será por ocasiones de poder chinchar a su hermanito.

\- **Ya estamos aquí** (anunció Dean al entrar en el apartamento, sabiendo perfectamente que su padre estaba ahí. No solo porque la camioneta estaba aparcada fuera, sino porque por experiencia propia sabía que su padre estaba deseando poner las manos sobre Sam).

\- **Dean** (dijo muy seco) **cámbiate y ves a correr, 4 millas, después de la ducha ya te pondrás con las tareas** (dijo muy seco. Sam se había quedado apostado en la entrada mirando a su padre como un conejillos asustado. Odiaba esa sensación, no sabía como Dean lograba no parecer como un maldito miedica cuando sabía perfectamente que John Winchester iba a hacerle trizas el trasero)

\- **Sí, señor** (dijo sabiendo que lo mejor para su hermano es que no hiciera ningún comentario jocoso y solo obedeciera, no convenía enfadar a su padre aún más)

\- **Samuel, al frente y reporta** (ordenó como si en vez de hijos tuviera soldados al cargo. A Sam se le cayó el mundo a los pies se hubiera puesto a llorar si no fuera porque sabía de sobras que eso aún enojaría más a su padre).

\- **Me pelé con Jared, el director lo vio y nos separó y después te llamo** (dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar)

\- **¿Por qué te peleaste con Jared ¿Jared Stone, supongo, no?**

\- **Sí, señor, con él. Bueno el dijo algo muy feo y…** (bajó la cabeza, él no era Dean, él no sabía ni como hablar con su padre)

\- **¿Quién dio el primer golpe?**

\- **Yo, señor** (dijo tragando saliva)

\- **Esta semana te levantarás dos horas antes y correrás** (Sam abrió mucho los ojos eso era una pasada de castigo, levantarse dos horas antes era levantarse a las cuatro). **Tranquilo hijo** (al ver la cara de su hijo) **estarás más que descansado porque te irás a la cama las nueve**

\- **¿Qué?** (gritó alucinado. John solo tuvo que alzar una ceja para que el chico volviera a ser un gatito asustado en vez de una fiera enfurecida)

\- **Lo siento, señor. Pero …** (se armó de valor) **papá ¡las nueve! Ni cuando era pequeño me iba tan pronto, con todas las tareas de la escuela y con las de aquí** (no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto cuando dijo "las de aquí") **no tendré tiempo para nada más** (protestó) **.**

\- **Esa es la idea hijo, es un castigo** (dijo John como si por ser evidente dejara de ser molesto).

\- **Pero…**

\- **No hay discusión, ahora ve a limpiar las armas del petate** (señalando el petate del suelo) **cuando hayas acabado te pones con los deberes de la escuela, cena, ducha y cama** (Sam se lo quedó allí de píe, mirando desconfiado como si aquello fuera algún tipo de trampa retorcida)

\- **¿Samuel? No me oíste**

\- **Sí, si señor…(** y corrió a agarrar el petate y colocarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina. John se levantó y fue a la nevera a comer algo, no había tomado nada desde el desayuno) **¿Papá?** (Sam casi susurró cuando su padre empezó a comer un bocadillo hecho con las sobras de la noche anterior **) . ¿No vas a …? ya sabes, siempre dices que problemas en la escuela problemas en casa** (dijo medio asustado aunque sabía que su padre no tenía problemas de memoria y menso cuando se trataba de las reglas y de los traseros de Dean o de él)

\- **Creo que el director ya hizo un buen trabajo**

\- **¿En serio?** (dijo Sam incrédulo)

\- **Jajaja bueno sino lo crees eso se puede remediar** (y dejó el bocadillo y se llevó la mano al cinturón para desabrochárselo pero Sam enseguida lo detuvo)

\- **No ,no, papá, duele, si que duele** (dijo casi histérico) **pero, eso nunca fue un problema para ti** (dijo y John no supo como tomárselo, así que prefirió no tomárselo a mal).

\- **Me llamó Stone, justo antes de que hablara con el director ese vuestro** (se notaba el desprecio), **me explicó la pelea entre su chico y tú. No quería que pensara que el muchacho lo sacó de él.**

\- **¡Lo sabes!** (dijo alucinado)

\- **Claro que lo sé y es solo por eso que no estás ahora sobre mis rodillas recibiendo una buena paliza** (dijo con una media sonrisa). **Pero la próxima vez intenta asegurarte de no pelearte delante del director de la escuela ¿eh?**

\- **De acuerdo** (dijo sonriendo al fin y continuó desmontando aquel revolver. Al cabo de un rato Sam empezó a poner muecas extrañas. John sabía que había algo en la cabecita de su hijo que le estaba royendo)

\- **¿Qué pasa ahora por esa cabeza, Sammy?**

\- **Sí, no estás enfadado porque le pegara a Jared, porque estoy castigado**.

\- **Muy simple, porque rompiste la norma de pasar desapercibido, el hecho sigue siendo el mismo, solo que debes de estar agradecido que tu sabio padre haya tenido en cuenta las circunstancias atenuantes que provocaron que no cumplieras con las normas.**

\- **Grrrrr** (gruñó Sam, porque seguía pensando que era injusto. John le sonrió y le despeinó) **¿Pero entonces porque mandaste a Dean a fuera?**

\- **Por que tu hermano últimamente piensa que chocheo y que no me doy cuenta que en vez de 45 minutos de carrera cada mañana estáis haciendo 30 y porque no quería que tu hermano oyera toda la historia. No quiero tener problemas con Stone porque mi hijo de 17 ha matado a su hijo de 13 años.**

\- **Jajaja** (Sam se rio porque sabía perfectamente que Dean hubiera degollado a cualquiera que hubiera llamado a su madre "putita del diablo").


End file.
